deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Terrorist Showdown: Cobra vs The League of Shadows vs The Inner Circle
Today on Deadliest Fiction, we've got a clash of three of the most brutal and powerful terrorist organizations in fiction! Cobra!, The fierce enemy of G.I Joe, out to conquer the world! VS The League of Shadows!, An underground society convinced that they are fighting for the greater good! VS The Inner Circle!, Ruthless Ultranationalists responsible for World War 3! WHO....IS....DEADLIEST? 'Introduction' 'Cobra' Bio: Formed by a bankrupt businessman, Cobra is a ruthless organization focused only on world domination. Initially gaining support as a business, Cobra revealed itself as a paramilitary front and was declared to be a terrorist organization by the U.S government. They proved themselves to be a major threat, and only G.I Joe, one of the finest counter-terrorist forces out there, ever show a challenge to Cobra. 'The League of Shadows' Bio: The League of Shadows was an ancient society, hellbent in restoring order no matter what the cost is. Led by the charismatic Ra's Al Ghul, the League were the ones responsible for the training of Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman in his ways of stealth, and were seemingly destroyed when Bruce lit fire to their main base of operations after they attempted to make him kill someone. However, they reemerged months later, with the plan of using Jonathan Crane's fear toxin to destroy Gotham. Bruce stopped the plan and Ra's was killed, seemingly stopping the League for good. They reemerged and were defeated once again under the lead of Bane 8 years later. It is unknown what happened to the League after Bane's death. 'The Inner Circle' Bio: Led by Makarov, the Inner Circle was formed during the Russian Civil War, after the fall of the Ultranationalist party and the death of their leader, Imran Zakhaev. Fiercely devoted to Makarov, they followed his orders unflinchingly, eventually following him on a massacre through the Zakhaev International Airport in an attempt to start World War 3 between Russia and America. They succeeded, and took a backseat as the war ensued. However, the U.S eventually overcame Russia, and Makarov was killed by Captain Price, one of the last members of Task Force 141. It is unknown what happened to the Circle afterwards, but they presumably collapsed without their leader. 'The Weapons of the Warriors' 'Cobra' Close-Range: Tokarev TT-3, with a semi-automatic fire rate, 8 rounds per clip, and a range of 50 meters. Mid-Range: Skorpion, with an automatic fire rate of 850 rounds per minute, 20 rounds per clip, and a range of 50-150 meters. Long-Range: AK-74, with an automatic fire rate of 650 rounds per minute, 30 rounds per clip, and a range of 625 meters. Explosive: Semtex. With a varying blast radius and weight. 'The League of Shadows' Close-Range: Double-Barrel Shotgun Mid-Range: Uzi, with an automatic fire rate of 600 round per minute, 25 rounds per clip, and a range of 200 meters Long-Range: Heckler & Koch G36, with a fire rate of 750 rounds per minute, 30 rounds per clip, and a range of 625 meters. Explosive: RGD-5 Hand Grenade with an effective blast radius of 20 meters. 'The Inner Circle' Close-Range: FN Five Seven, with a semi-automatic fire rate of 1000 RPM, 20 rounds per clip, and a range of 50 meters. Mid-Range: PP90MI, with an automatic fire rate of 600 RPM, 36 rounds per clip, and a range of 200 meters Long-Range: M4A1, with a fire rate of 700 rounds per minute, 40 rounds per clip, and a range of 500 meters Explosive: M79 Grenade Launcher, with one grenade per clip, and a range of 300 meters. 'X-Factors '''Cobra vs The League of Shadows vs The Inner Circle ' Training 82\95\80 All three forces rely on a mixture of volunteers and mercenaries, with true training varying. Cobra forces receive some training after they join, but not much. The League of Shadows has brutal, but incredibly effective training. Hell, these people made Batman! The Inner Circle consists of a mix of regular Russian citizens and former soldiers. Makarov himself is ex-Spetsnaz. Brutality 100/100/100 All three factions were remorseless in their efforts in their attempts to achieve their goals. Loyalty 98/100/100 While the League and Circle have fanatical devotion of the men to their leaders, both completely willing to die for their cause, Cobra Commander is such a terrifying boss that he relies mainly on fear to keep control. This hasn't always worked, as certain Cobra forces will occasionally attempt a revolt against him, usually failing. Tactics 75/90/92 Cobra forces rely more on their brutality and numbers to win battles for them, as its very clear they usually don't posses tactics better than "Charge in, shoot shit up, repeat until successful". The League has brilliant plans for their missions, but these are usually created by their leaders, while the Inner Circle has good tactics alongside these plans being given to various members of Makarov's personal team. Creativity 99/95/95 One thing that can be counted on with all three is that they're incredible planmakers, with extremely variable plans no one expects. Cobra gets this due to the sheer variety of plans they've come up with (losing a point because there is always a loophole that the Joes can exploit), with the Inner Circle and League close behind mainly because they're still hampered by reality to some extent. 'Notes' Voting ends next Tuesday. Each faction will have 10 people, with Cobra Commander leading Cobra, Barsad (Bane's second-in-command in TDKR) leading the LoS, and Makarov leading the Inner Circle. It will be set in Gotham City during Bane's occupation of the city. 'The Battle' Inner Circle x10 League of Shadows x10 Cobra x10 Makarov stepped out of the bedroom where he and his men's weapons were laid out. Tonight, they would strike a blow to the city of Gotham so brutal, there was no way the U.S wouldn't go to war. He and his men would attack Gotham stadium, killing thousands. They'd leave a man behind, speak Russian, all the pieces would be in place. Suddenly, the TV echoed out the sound of screams and cries of panic as Gotham stadium collapsed on itself, with both football teams already dead, and a calm, polite voice boomed out,"People of Gotham..." Makarov scowled. Looks like someone had beat him to the punch. Three Weeks Later...' Chaos was rampant in the street of Gotham. Looting, mugging, sometimes even rape. Occasionally, it would all become shooting when Bane's mercs would break up any big panics. Makarov and his men watched from a window as another rich couple was dragged into the streets and shot. "Looks like we didn't need to unleash the American animal after all." One of his men said. Makarov shook his head. "I have a plan. Every day, a large truck pulls through this street, guarded by men of that "Bane". It has to be the bomb he's using to hold the city hostage. Brothers, we'll take it by force, and use it on our terms." Makarov and his men dispersed to prepare, but what they didn't see, was one of their number, Joseph Allen, slipping out the door when no one was looking. He could get out of this alive if he told these mercs leader, Bane, what Makarov's plan was. Then he could report back to General Shepard. Meanwhile, in a secret underground base, a menacing figure sat in his chair, watching news reports about the siege of Gotham. "BAH! That fool Bane thinks he can stop someone from entering Gotham and finding that bomb? I'll show him! Men, ready the stealth-jet!" Cobra Commander stood from his chair and stormed over to the hangar, his men following close behind. Barsad weaved between his men heading out to patrol. Bane had wanted to speak to him, and it was best not to keep Bane waiting. He found himself at the bridge overlooking the river, when a voice boomed. "Ah, Barsad! There you are, friend." Bane stepped out of the shadows, a man in black kevlar armor and a terrified look on his face by his side. "This man was kind enough to step forward and give us the information of an attempted attack on our bomb. Go ahead, tell him what you said." Bane nudged the man forward. The man, a solider perhaps, cleared his throat, "I work for a terrorist cell known as the Inner Circle. Our leader was planning something in the city before you launched your attack. He thinks he knows where the bomb is, and he's going to attack." Barsad nodded, then looked over at Bane. "Well, thank you kindly for the information. Now, you shall be rewarded..." With one fell swoop, Bane grabbed the man by the throat and snapped his neck, "...as a traitor deserves." Bane looked to Barsad, whose grown long since used to Bane and his tactics, and said,"Barsad, I believe that you can personally take care of this threat?" Barsad cooly nodded. "Of course, you can. You're one of my best men. Take some other men with you when you leave." Bane the turned around and went back to working on something as Barsad pivoted and gestured for a group of men to follow him. The Next Day... Cobra Commander and his men stood upon the rooftops of Gotham. In the dead of night, they're stealth craft pulled in, and they parachuted into the city. Picking up transmissions about the bomb's location, Cobra Commander and his men laid a trap for it, and now they waited. Suddenly, the truck rounded the corner, and Commander growled into a radio,"Be ready! If you fail, you best hope you die, so you won't have to worry about my wrath!" "Men, do you read me?" Makarov said into his radio, watching from another rooftop, his men all scattered across the area. "We're here." One of his men replied. "Good. Alright Dragovin, you set the trap. Make it convincing. One must remember, all war is fought with deception." Makarov put his radio down and readied his M79. Suddenly, Dragovin stumbled into the road, brutally beating one of the other Inner Circle members. "Rich pig! This is for all these years of suffering!" He shouted. "Goddamn it! Move!" One of the trucks guards shouted, drawing his pistol. "I said move!" The guard shouted again as Dragovin ignored him. Smiling, Makarov opened fire, the round slamming into the truck's left wheel and nearly tipping it over. The guard was sent flying as the other ones guarding the truck opened fire on Dragovin and his man, riddling them both with rounds. Just then, a voice cried out,"Attack! COBRA LALALALA!" and Cobra troopers jumped from the rooftops opening fire. One Cobra agent lands in front of Barsad, who slams him in the face with his rifle butt and opens fire, the rounds tearing through the trooper. Barsad rolled behind a nearby car as all three factions tear into each other. A LoS member tossed a grenade, the explosion destroying a car and pelting an Inner Circle member and a Cobra trooper with shrapnel. Makarov bursts out of the door of the building he was in, surprising the LoS member guarding the door with a hail of gunfire. Cobra Commander roared,"Kill these buffoons and capture the bomb at all costs!" as he stomps his foot into the face of a LoS trooper, pulls out his pistol, and fires an entire clip into his chest. "Fall back!" Barsad shouted, some of his men slamming into cover behind a cluster of cars, two of them retreating into an alleyway. "Get them!" Cobra Commander cried, throwing his arm forwards as his men chased after them. As the men reached the alleyway and cornered the retreating LoS men, Makarov walked around the corner with two of his men and opened fire, rounds tearing through the Cobra and LoS troops, who shake as they tumble to the ground. x3 x2 Inner Circle x7 League of Shadows x5 Cobra x5 One of Makarov's men arrogantly saunters over, then kicks the corpses of the enemy to ensure that they are dead, and for his own amusement. "Is this the best they can do?" He asks seconds before two rounds from a double barreled shotgun tear into his chest and send him flying to the ground. A LoS member hiding behind a trashcan grins, then draws his pistol and dives out, firing at Makarov and his men. Meanwhile, Barsad and his men are locked in an intense firefight with Cobra Commander and his forces. One man tosses a grenade over, it bouncing just under a Cobra agency's legs. It detonates, throwing him into the sky without his legs. He slams back to the ground, still alive. "Help....m-" he groans before Cobra Commander pulls the trigger on him. His men stare at him, shocked, as he looks back at them and angrily yells,"Well? Get back to the combat, you simians!" Category:Blog posts